Everything I do I do for you
by deanpala
Summary: Sam is suddenly obeying Deans every whim. this is obviously an issue. PLEEEEASE R&R
1. Quack

_Thank you for voting this in Spnks15, Demonskitty, 1272vpos,and Queenbea93!_

"Dean, I know you miss dad, and I do to, but you need to talk about it for it to get better man."

"Sam-"

"Don't argue with me on this, just-"

"Sam! Shut up!"

The room went silent. Wow, Dean really didn't expect that to work.

He looked over to Sam who was opening and closing his mouth like a dying fish. Okay, that wasn't normal.

"Sam, why did you stop talking?"

Sam just glared at Dean and kept trying to talk which wasn't working to great.

"Dude, seriously, this is weird. You got any ideas on why you turned into a mime all the sudden, freaking tell me."

"You told me to shut up."

"Yeah, but since when do you listen to me?"

"I don't know, it's not like I meant to Dean."

"Okay, I'm gonna try something here."

"Dean, I don't know what you're thinking but-"

"Quack like a duck."

Sam tried to yell at Dean for being stupid, but all that came out were angry quacks.

"Okay, now hop on one foot."

A continuous thud was heard in the room as Sam hopped on only one foot.

"Stop and roll over."

Sam quickly did as he was told before he was told to stop again.

"Dude, this is weird. Think you ticked someone off?"

"Quack!"

"Oh right, uh sorry my bad. Stop quacking."

Sam glared at Dean with a shut mouth.

"What? Oh, come-on, does it have to be that specific?"

Sam nodded silently at Dean.

"Fine, Sam, talk, but only if you want to."

"You freaking JERK!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your weird all the sudden!"

Dean ducked out of the way of a speeding pillow aim at his face.


	2. Complications

_Thank you for reviewing SpnKs15, spnfanforlife, and RaisingAmara! I am bring the poll back so please vote on the next story you want!_

The first day was easy. Sure it was a little awkward when Dean would forget and boss Sam around like he always did, but it didn't do much besides make Sam a little angery.

The second day is when the real trouble started.

When Dean opened the motel room door with breakfast, Sam was still in bed. The only issue was that he ver obviously didn't want to be.

"Dean, help me!" Sam grunted as he made an obvious effort to get up.

Dean let out a groan as he realized they Sam was still there.

"Sam, get up." With those words out of his mouth, Sam shot up immediately and rushed toward the restroom with a murmured "Thank you."

When he came back out, a loud sound went through the room. When Dean turned his head at him to ask if he knew what it was, all he saw was Sam staring longingly at the breakfast on the table.

"Really man?"

"Yes Dean! Just let me freaking eat!"

With a sigh, Dean gave the commandment.

The rest of the day pasted in a simpler fashion, with Dean telling Sam everything to do, ending the day with "Goodnight Sammy, get some sleep."

With that, Sam went out like a light.

The problem was he didn't wake up the next morning.

 _A) The Dean Winchester show! B) Ghost of futures past C) For what is withheld D) In sickness and in health no more E) Still I dream of you F) My charge G) Brother one way or another H)The good the bad and the ugly I) Smoke on the water_


	3. Specifics

_Thank you for reviewing_ _beckini_ _,_ _spnfanforlife_ _,_ _BonanzaRocks_ _,_ _SpnKsl5_ _, Bleh, WolfLover117, and narcissaisme for reviewing! Don't forget to vote if you haven't yet!_

Dean rushed over to Sam as soon as he noticed how unresponsive he was.

"Sammy! Come on man, oh god please be okay."

Dean started to shake Sam by his shoulders after checking he had a pulse (which he did).

"Wake up Sam, please."

Sam started coughing and grabbed onto Dean.

"Sam! You're okay. What happened, why wouldn't you wake up?"

"I tried. I-I think its getting worse."

"What's getting worse?"

"Whatever's making me listen to you. I couldn't wake up till you told me to."

Both boys gulped at the idea of what this could mean.

"So I have to make you do- everything?"

"I think so."

"Okay Sam let's try this again. Eat the food I specifically got for you, use your silverware, and eat slow enough not to chock"

The very specific instructions came from the last time Dean told Sam to eat he shoved the closest thng possible into his mouth which unfortunatly happened to a fork. Needless to say they needed to be careful. Sam had done almost nothing at all without been given an order.

Half way through the meal Dean noticed a ridiculous amount of squirming coming from the other side of the table.

"Aright, stop eating and tell me what the squirming's about."

"I need to go."

"Go where?"

Sam made a vague gesture with his hands "To GO Dean!"

"OH! Uh- go to the bathroom Sam."

The younger of the two quickly ran toward the bathroom.

Less than a minute later there was an angered "DANG IT!"

Dean knocked on the door and slowly opened it "Sam?"

"You told me I could go, not GO!"

"I really-"

"Yes Dean!"

"Crap. Wait till I leave the bathroom, go over to the toilet and do- you know- and do it IN the toilet, make yourself presentable, and come back out after washing you're hands." Dean left the room with that and quickly shut the door behind him.

When Sam came out he told him his idea he'd had since this started.

"I know it might be hard dealing with someone else Sam, but I think we need Bobbys help. What do you think?"

"Sure I guess. Whatever it takes to get this to end."

Three hours later found them at Bobbys.

"Heya Bobby. Mind helping us out?"

"What trouble you idjits get into now?"

"Shut up Bobby, just hear me out okay?"

If there was one thing the Winchesters knew one thing, it was that Bobby Singer took orders from no one, so they were surprised when Bobby actually did as he was told.

Well crap. Maybe the problem wasn't with Sam.

 _DUN DUN DUUUUN! PLOT TWIST! Story ends next chapter, so remember to vote!_ _A) The Dean Winchester show! B) Ghost of futures past C) For what is withheld D) In sickness and in health no more E) Still I dream of you F) My charge G) Brother one way or another H)The good the bad and the ugly I) Smoke on the water_


	4. Last Wish

_Thank you for reviewing spnfanforlife, SpnKs15, WolfLover117, Elamina777, and Hello! Poll is ending soon so remember to vote! I will be awhile before updating after this because I will be counting them up._

It took them less than an hour at Bobbys to figure out what was going on. Turns out Sam wasn't the only psychic in the family, but unlike Sam Deans abilities were natural.

Well as natural as mind controlling could get anyway. They figured that with Dean repressing it for so long and all the emotional turmoil he'd being going through, he lost control.

Sam was happy they finally got through it, but he really didn't look forward to Deans jokes about 'mind meld' or 'mind crush' nor the prank he could pull off with this.

Bobby sent them on their way after he had got practicing with Dean to help him loosen the reins. They figured that if once a week, Dean used his mojo that it wouldn't get out of hand again.

"Hey Sammy, come here I wanna try something."

Sam gulped and walked closer to Dean.

"Dean, you're doing it again."

"Yeah I know. Little closer Sammy."

Sam came closer as he was tensed up and Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't leave me."

 _Thank you for Reading! Please remember to vote! The Dean Winchester is off as it has won beyond anything else._ _A) Ghost of futures past B) For what is withheld C) In sickness and in health no more D) Still I dream of you E) My charge F) Brother one way or another G)The good the bad and the ugly H) Smoke on the water_


End file.
